A conventional large-size liquid crystal display device mostly uses a negative VA type liquid crystal or IPS liquid crystal technology. The lightness of a VA type liquid crystal driver is rapidly saturated with a drive voltage in a large viewing angle, causing a relatively serious viewing angle color shift, further affecting image quality.